


Baby's First Crush

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Baby's Firsts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: After a fight with his father, Marmora runs out of the palace and meets someone new.





	Baby's First Crush

Marmora, at age 10, ran out of the throne room crying. All he wanted to do was spend more time with his mother. Why couldn’t his father just let him spend time with her?

Before he knew it, he was outside. No one seemed to notice him due to his height, nor did they seem to care.

_Just like father._ Tear’s rolled down his cheeks.

Suddenly a pink flower was held in front of his face.

“Why are you crying?” Marmora looked up blinking. A girl about his age was standing there. She had dark skin, blue eyes, and pink Altean marks. Her fluffy brown hair was braided back into a ponytail.

“Huh?”

“My question was pretty simple, why are you crying?”  
“M… My father separated me from my mother. He said that she is busy caring for my younger siblings, and I should be old enough to care for myself.”

“What an asshole!” Marmora stared at her in awe. No one he knew spoke freely about his father. Not his father. Not his twin. Not even KitKat, and she didn’t give a shit what their father thought.

“You… You shouldn’t say that. Sissy says he destroys the fire in anything that opposes him.”

“… I think I’m good. My parents have fought him and lived, so I think I can take him.”

“Who are you?” Marmora finally asked.

“It’s rude to ask a lady her name without giving yours first!” She scolded. The boy quickly bowed his head. “Sorry! You’re a sensitive soul, aren’t you?”  
“That’s what my mom says… I’m Marmora.”

“Juniberry, but everyone calls me Juni.”

“Nice to meet you Juni…” After that Marmora spent the day with the mysterious girl. They laughed and played in the plaza until sundown.

“Sir, have you seen the young prince?” Marmora overheard a guard. He paused and his eyes met Juni’s.

“I… I should go… Father’s worried.”  
“I’ll see you later?” Juni smiled happily.

“Yeah, I’ll try my best!” He ran off to the guard.

He got home and was immediately grounded; however, he was allowed to see his mother.

“Mama! I met a really pretty girl today!” Marmora ran into Pidge’s arms.

“Sounds like someone has a crush.” Pidge playfully teased combing through his hair with her fingers.

“Crush?”

“It’s when you like someone a lot. But it’s a different like than you have for me or your siblings.”

“Like how Mama loves father?” Pidge flinched. The way Marmora stared up at her with such curious eyes, she couldn’t let him down.

“Y… Yeah… Like how Mama loves your father…” It hurt to lie to him, but it would hurt even more than to see her son lose hope.


End file.
